deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceoxal/Ceo's Insanely Bizarre Adventure
Tell me, were you expecting something good? Cause this is legitimately George Joestar done right but with stanky maymays. Just suggest guys to join in. They have to be memes though. Characters Heroes SiivaGunner Stand Name: 「GRAND DAD」 Stand Appearance: 「GRAND DAD」 takes the form of an elderly man in a plumber suit with white skin, blue hair and facial hair, and orange eyes. Stand Statistics: Power - E Speed - B Range - A Durability - C Precision - A Potential - A Stand Ability: 「GRAND DAD」 is capable of making high quality rips at fast speeds. Another ability of 「GRAND DAD」is whenever it punches the opponent at MFTL+ speeds, their body slowly turns to stone. Bob Ross Stand Name: 「TITANIUM WHITE」 Stand Appearance: 「TITANIUM WHITE」 takes the form of an empty canvas, with a rainbow-colored paintbrush. Stand Statistics: Power - E Speed - B Range - A Durability - A Precision - A Potential - E Stand Ability: 「TITANIUM WHITE」has the ability of allowing Bob Ross to create paintings at blinding speeds, then said paintings proceed to tell the future and how it goes down. 「TITANIUM WHITE」also allows Bob to create entire paintings in real life, and turn those images into reality. Dale Gribble WIP Ed Shrek Donkey Kong Villains Toys in Japan Stand Name:「THE FINGER FAMILY」and 「FIVE LITTLE MONKEYS」 Stand Appearance:「THE FINGER FAMILY」 ACT 1 takes the form of a parasite which appears on it's user's enemy's hands. The stand multiples every hour on the hands. ACT 2 takes the form of a one-eyed android, which takes the form of a popular fictional character, covered in wires. 「FIVE LITTLE MONKEYS」 takes the form of a ring, with a portal inside. Inside the portal is a bed, with five, gigantic monkeys, which all have a bloodlust for killing any intruder inside. Stand Statistics: 「THE FINGER FAMILY」 ACT 1 Power - C Speed - E Range - C Durability - C Precision - A Potential - E 「THE FINGER FAMILY」 ACT 2 Power - A Speed - A Range - A Durability - A Precision - A Potential - E 「FIVE LITTLE MONKEYS」 Power - A Speed - B Range - E Durability - C Precision - A Potential - C Stand Abilities: 「THE FINGER FAMILY」first takes form as a parasite, of which it slowly kills the host of which it is on the finger of. Once the host is dead, it leaves and retreats to it's user. ACT 2 causes 「THE FINGER FAMILY」to turn into a single android, which multiplies itself every minute. Said robots are also capable of ripping apart flesh with their hands and can transform into dinosaurs. 「FIVE LITTLE MONKEYS」is a portal in the form of a hoop. Inside said hoop there is a bed with five, bloodthirsty, gigantic monkeys. Said monkeys will not lose track of the invader of where they are. The only way out is to kill all the monkeys, though they eventually regenerate from said wounds. Donald Trump Stand Name: 「THE WALL」 Stand Appearance: 「THE WALL」 takes the form of a stone wall, at a height and length as long as Trump wants it to be, lined in gold and covered in Trump's name. Stand Statistics:' Power - B Speed - D Range - A Durability - A Precision - C Potential - E Stand Ability: 「THE WALL」is completely indestructible, to the point where nothing can damage it at all. The only way to get rid of it is to kill it's user, Donald Trump. 「THE WALL」 is capable of adjusting where it is, and is possible to crush it's enemies and turn itself into a dome. Robbie Rotten Stand Name: 「NUMBER ONE」 Stand Appearance: 「NUMBER ONE」takes the form of Robbie Rotten, except said clone has purple skin and yellow eyes. Stand Statistics: Power - C Speed - A Range - A Durability - C Precision - E Potential - A Stand Ability: 「NUMBER ONE」's natural ability is to make traps at random. However, Robbie most of the time has no idea where the traps are, as they can effect him too, so it would be confusing for him most of the time. Dan Backslide Gladion Dex Dogtective Mr. Rental Stand Name: 「EVE OF DESTRUCTION」 Stand Appearance: 「EVE OF DESTRUCTION」takes the form of a glowing red shotgun, covered in spikes. It's bullets take the form of copyright strikes, with glowing red eyes. Stand Statistics: Power - A Speed - A Range - D Durability - C Precision - A Potential - E Stand Ability: 「EVE OF DESTRUCTION」has the ability to fire out spurts of blasts. If a hit is successfully made by them, and then kills the target, any knowledge of the target will be erased out of existence. Category:Blog posts